


7 hours till he's alone again

by angelicks



Series: lovestruck darlings [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicks/pseuds/angelicks
Summary: to say that hyunjin was impatient would be an understatement. he was all over his younger boyfriend when he had the chance.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: lovestruck darlings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582309
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	7 hours till he's alone again

**Author's Note:**

> ˗ˏˋ hello! ˎˊ˗  
> *‧.₊˚*੭*ˊᵕˋ੭.* ➯ this is legit my first hyunin writings that's based on alpha / omega dynamics tho it doesn't really show much of it here??? making this series was unplanned but im lov hyunin 2 much and i have sm ideas for this series aaaaa i hope you enjoy this shitty writing?? i promise to edit this and do better next time!!

➸ all he wanted was a glass of water, cue hyunjin who didn't want to let go of him. 

* * *

both were sound asleep, till jeongin had woken up at 2 in the morning. he struggled to get out of bed because hyunjin had wrapped his long arms and legs around his precious pretty omega. the taller boy was sound asleep after a tiring day of being nagged around by his father so jeongin just wanted to get water in the kitchen without bothering hyunjin. 

so he tried but ultimately failed because the taller always does this, apparently _it's his way to protect my baby from any kind of danger._ with the constant struggling and shuffling in bed, hyunjin finally managed to wake up from his deep slumber and he looked over his younger boyfriend to see hik pouting. 

**"bubby what's wrong?"** the boy asked and nuzzled his cheek on jeongin's neck. 

**"i wann' go get a glass of water, 'm very thirsty jinnie."**

**"can't we cuddle first?"** hyunjin pouted and hugged his boyfriend even tighter if that was possible. he could hear him whine at his sentence so eventually he chuckled at that. **"come back to bed okay love? scream if anything happens."** he whispered as he loosened his arms around jeongin. the younger happily nodded and ran to the kitchen. 

hyunjin being impatient was an understatement. he was travelling to jeju tomorrow and all he wanted was to spend his remaining hours on seoul with his boyfriend. it was currently 2:20 am and he leaves at 8 am. he sure received comments about being clingy 24/7 wasn't a good habit, he argued that he wasn't _always_ around his innie so he had a reason to be all over his boyfriend everytime he saw him. 

hyunjin was the son of south korea's most influential and powerful law firm, and his family ran business everywhere. he is expected to do well like the rest of his family, therefore pressuring him to study even harder. he didn't mind though, he actually enjoyed doing it just to make his family proud after all they have done for him ( _spoiling him rotten_ ) this was what he could do in return. 

on the other hand, jeongin was enrolled in seoul's finest performing arts university. in contrast to what his family had took, they were all med students but jeongin chose fine arts. it wasn't easy at all. so the two boys studied at different schools and that was hyunjin's argument everytime one of their friends would point out that he was _suffocating_ his boyfriend with too much love. 

deciding that he had daydreamed too much, he got on his feet and silently made his way downstairs where his baby was. he engulfed jeongin in a bear hug and the younger almost choking on his water on the process. 

**"jinnie!!!"** he screeched out of surprise, the taller boy chuckled at the sight and buried his face on jeongin's neck. 

**"you were taking soooo loooong!!"**

**"i was just on my way-"**

hyunjin had carried him bridal style and rushed to their bedroom, awaiting the sleep that was going to come over him. he pressed multiple kisses on jeongin's face and said, **"goodnight baby, talk to you in the morning."** as he cuddled jeongin and the younger played with his boyfriend's hair and eventually fell asleep.


End file.
